everlasting love
by xoxjaspersbella
Summary: bella was marrid to jasper in 1862.jasper went off to war and met maria.jasper was changed and meet alice.the cullens are back in forks and thing are gonna change when they run into three vampires. jasperxbella eventually
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Bella's point of view

it was 1862 and i was having the time of my life. Jasper had taken me to this beautiful meadow were he had set up a blanket with some candles around it.

"so are u enjoying your self Darlin",jasper whispered in my ear.  
"yes very much,thank you jazzy"!i squealed as i staired into his beautiful blue eyes, i saw a hint of nervousness but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"what are you nerves about jazzy"i asked "well.... Bella you know that i love you right?"he asked "of course and i love you "I said a bit nervous now, jasper rose and i got up too, he slowly got down on one knee.  
"Isabella Marie swan will you marry me?"i was so happy that i was surprised when i could find my voice.

"yes a million times yes",i said hugging him.  
the ring was round and little diamonds circling the letter b that was shaped with blue Sapphire diamonds in the middle of it.  
"i love you Isabella Marie swan".

"i love you too to jasper whitlock Hale".

Jasper's point of view

4 months after i proposed to her we had a small country wedding.  
i am sooo happy that Bella accepted to marry me.  
but sooner or later i had to tell her, but for now i will make love to my beautiful wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN.(YET)(LAUGHS DARKLY)**

**Bella's point of view**

**4 months after jasper proposed to me we had a small wedding it was gorgeous.  
On our wedding night I noticed the way that jasper could not take his eyes off me, not in a good way.**

**Soon we got to the cottage and jasper swooped me up in his arms and headed for the bedroom.  
As soon as the door was closed he kissed me. More passionately than he ever had before.**

**He slowly started kissing down my jaw, and onto my neck were he slowly nibbled.  
3 hours later I was lying in my husband's arms.  
" I love you ", he whispered in my ear.**

**"I love you too", I said looking up into his eyes.  
But I noticed his eyes kept darting away from mine.**

**"What is it jazz; you have been acting strange all day"**

**"Bella I need to tell you something".**

**"What is it", I said nerves "Bella don't get mad but I joined the army".**

**"When jasper"? I asked close to tears "about a year ago, it was before I met you".**

**"So when are you supposed to leave"?**

**"In a month", he said with so much sadness I couldn't hold in the tears anymore, I just let them out.  
I layed in Jasper's arms for two days and till I realized that i was wasting time crying when i could be spending it with jasper, so from then on I promised myself i would not cry.**

**1 month later**

**I had spent every moment of that month with jasper but the day soon came and I promised myself and for his sake that I would not cry.  
After our goodbyes he said he would see me soon.  
As soon as he was out of sight the water works started but I wiped them away.**

**"Why cry Bella he said he will see me soon so he's not really leaving so no need to cry I told myself.  
3 days later I found out even bigger news**

**Plzz review and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**********

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

**Bella's point of view**

**Three days later**

**I just said goodbye to the love of my life and all I can do is mother tried to get me to eat but I throw it back up. She started getting worried so she called the doc; he said he would get here in 10 mins.**

**Renee's point of view**

**The doc had been examining Bella for about 20mins now and I was about to go up and check, that's when I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened the door and was met by two crimson eyes.**

**Bella's point of view**

**It has almost been half an hour I'm sure. The doc was still examining me." congratulations, you ****all**** seem to be healthy". He finally so glad I'm not sick or anything….wait, what…did he just say ****all****…… what……… the….. hell!!???."Ummm…doc what do you mean by ****all****??" I cautiously asked.**

"**Bella you're pregnant. "He said with a hint of amusement. "What the fuck is so amusing about an 18 year old girl being pregnant while her husband is at war." "**

**Bella I did not mean to offend you in any way I'm just amused you did not figure it out. "He said looking at me as if that little speech would make me feel better; well you know what fuck him.**

**He slowly got up getting ready to leave. He was at the door when he turned around." Bella, would you like me to tell your mother?".He asked. **

"**Yes."**

"**Well I'll be back in one month to check on you. "He said turning to leave. "hey doc what did you mean by ****all****?"I asked remembering he had only answered half the question. "Bella you're having twins. " He said while turning and leaving.**

**Not only do I get to have Jasper's child but I get to have two of them, yay!! "I miss him terribly I wish he was he-".I was cut mid sentence by a blood curtailing scream from my mother.**

**Renee's point of view**

"**Hi there", the strangely handsome man with crimson eyes said. Something about him made me uneasy herd the doctor call me so I excused myself and went to go find him. I found out that my baby was pregnant with twins, I was so happy. The doctor left through the back door. I must have zoned out for a minute because I noticed the stranger had managed to move and was now an inch in front of me without me noticing unintentional took a step back and that's when he lunged. I felt something sharp cutting into my neck screamed out in pain saw my beautiful Bella run down the stairs and freeze from the sight of me. I managed to say "run", before the darkness overtook me.**

**Bella's point of view**

**I quickly got up and ran out my room and down the stairs without tripping once. I immediately froze form the sight of a man's teeth on my mother's neck. "Run "my mother said before I saw her eyes close. The man dropped my mother's lifeless body and turned to look at me. He's eyes were blood red, he slowly started getting up from his previous stance and with that I took off running as fast as I could. I took off towards the wood not knowing where I was headed. I slowed down and looked behind me to see if he had followed, but I saw no one. I had the feeling that he was close but I did not see anything. I took off running until I found myself in the meadow were jasper had proposed to me. Thinking about what I had been through this month I had a break down. Getting married, jasper leaving to go to war, finding out I was pregnant, and my mother being killed by god knows what that man was, I cried and cried. I finally stopped and noticed it was getting dark out. I decided to return home. I got home with a few scrapes on my hands. I walked in through the back door not wanting to see my mother's body. I went into the kitchen to wash the dirt of my hands. I washed my hand and turned around too look for something to wipe my hands with .I found some paper towels and dried my hands off. There was a letter on the counter addressed to Mrs. Hale and I thought one name, jasper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWIGHLIT.

**Bella's point of view**

I slowly opened the envelop. Inside there was a yellow letter and immediately knew something was horribly wrong. It said:

_Where sorry to inform you but jasper Whitlock hale was killed on a privet mission. Inside this envelope we leave you his dog tags. We would like to inform you that there was some money jasper had put aside for you and it is in the envelop as well. We are sorry for your loss; we will all miss him terribly. _

I immediately took off running with the envelope in hand. I ran through the dark following my instincts. While running I could have sworn I saw a pair of crimson eyes, this only made me speed up. Knowing Isabella swan/Whitlock, speed and clumsiness don't mix well. Suddenly I felt myself trip on the hem of my dress and spiral forward, but luckily turned myself so not to harm my children. "Ouch "I screamed in pain. I tried getting up and noticed I couldn't move, that's when I smelt it, blood. I must have fallen on a rock causing me to injure my spine. "Damn it why me "I said with frustration. "because you smell delicious my dear "a voice answered. I looked around franticly trying to find the owner of that beautiful voice, then I saw them, crimson read eyes staring at me. "Why us "I asked remembering my mother. "Because I felt like it "he answered with a smirk. Wow if I was not this situation I would have thought that a very reasonable answer but this is not the case.

Before I had finished analyzing this I saw a flash and he was right in front of my face. "w-what…..are…you "I managed to chock out. "I'm really not supposed to tell humans but I'm going to kill you anyways so I might as well "he stated. About 10mins later he finished explain that he was a vampire that drank human blood, oh and I found out his name was James. Ugly right, anyways as soon as he finished he lunged bit into my neck. I would not scream, I would not give him the satisfaction.

My surroundings started getting fuzzy and I quickly starting to loose consciousness. That's when I heard a booming roar that was quickly followed by what sounded like thunder. Then everything went black, it was peace full or so I thought. It started getting hot, then hotter than even hotter, it felt like someone had thrown me into the sun.

It felt like I was like this for eternity. By now it had spread throughout my body.

**Stranger's point of view**

I was doing my usual patrol when I smelt it. Vampire and blood, I quickly took off toward the direction. I watched as a girl was slowly losing consciousnesses. I quickly took action and let a snarl escape my throat as I lunged at the leech. He put up a fight, he was very skilled but not to skilled for me. I quickly tore him apart and built a fire and throw him in. The smell of burning vampire flesh slowly entered the air.

I quickly turned my attention to the girl. She was very pretty, and she seemed to be married. Starting to pick her up when the alpha male stepped out in his human form, "don't, put her back down".

I looked at him puzzled. "He bit her, she has venom running through here now." With that I put her down and walked away.

**Bella's point of view**

The fire started to dissipate slowly by slowly then I t was gone. Is this how death is because it's not peaceful. But I was relieved that the pain was over boy was I wrong .I mean what is up with my luck. It started to get very cold, and like the fire it was very cold to the point where it was painful. The cold was quicker to dissipate than the fire.

The fire and cold came back at the same time intensifying the pain, but this time it was different it attacked my heart.

**12 days later**

The pain disappeared and I had the strangest feeling it was not coming back. I tried opening my eyes but it felt like they were 2 tons each. I tried again and I opened my eyes, I could see dust, and small little bugs so clearly I never thought dust could be pretty. Where am I and what happened, I sat up and it instantly felt like a pressure had been released, slowly I got up, more gracefully than normal. Out of my peripheral vision I saw something that looked like a ring on the ground. I slowly but amazingly gracefully walked to the ring shaped object. As I got closer everything came back to me, for I realized that this ring was the one the vamp-I mean James had on. I slowly bent down to pick it up when someone said mom.

**Plzz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Bella's point of view

I froze. "Mom is that you?"A female voice asked. My hand instinctively went to my stomach, but for some reason it felt empty, I started panicking. I quickly snapped out of it when a cold hard hand grabbed my arm. I quickly crouched and turned around ready to attack, in front of me stood a boy with blond/brown hair that framed is adorable face. He was tall and lanky, he reminded me of jasper except for his brown eyes with blue bordering his irises, which resembled mine. I now noticed there was a girl behind him; she was about 6inches shorter than me. She had beautiful brown hair with blond streaks that reached her waist. She had sparkling blue eyes with brown bordering her irises. She had gorgeous plump full rosy lips. She had curves in all the right places; she would put a model to shame, they both look like they were about 13. I was so engrossed with their appearances that didn't notice they were speaking between them self's. "Do you think she okay" the girl asked. "I don't know "the boy responded. "Mom are you okay" the girl asked close to tears. Mom? Could it be? "Brook, Alex is that you?"I asked close to tears. "Yes mom "brook answered.

"How "I whispered to myself. "We don't know, but you had us so worried. One minute were inside you and next were not. "Alex answered. "How long ago was this "I asked. "About 6 days ago "brook answered with tears streaming down her face. I quickly ran to her side and grabbed her into my arms, slowly falling to the ground. I slowly rocked her back and forth and till she quieted.

"w-we…thought yo-you… were….dead "she said while new tears sprang from her eyes.

"Why"? I asked completely confused. "Because you're only supposed to feel the fire for three days, me and Alex already past that number, you were out for twelve."

I sat in silence processing three or four questions at once. Strange, I had never been able to do that, I tried to think about what happened before I blacked out but it was all fuzzy, in fact everything before that was fuzzy except jaspers face. "I don't remember anything "I said confused and panicked.

"Brook show her" Alex said. I looked from Alex to brook confused. Brook held her hand out. "Mom you're going to have to trust me". With that I took her hand and everything went black. I found myself on the outskirt of the meadow jasper brought me too. I saw myself standing while jasper was down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me "jasper asked. I saw the happiness on my face when I said, "yes a million times yes". Then everything went dark like someone had turned the light off .images of the wedding and of that night went quickly by. Then I found myself in our room. "What is it jazz "I heard myself say. "I joined the army". Soon I found myself in my room at my mother's house.

"Bella your pregnant "the doc said with amusement written all over his face. The I found myself in the living room. I watched as I came down the stairs and froze from the sight of my mother. Then I found myself in the woods running from the monster. Then I found myself in the kitchen reading a letter that told me jasper had died. Everything went black.

I soon found myself on the floor and two red eyes looking at me. I remember him explaining the whole he's a vampire thing then something clicked into place. It felt like I was being pulled back, then everything went black. I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful children staring at me with worried eyes.

"How did you do that"?

"It's my power, oh I can also see the future and Alex is empathy and a jumper". She said jumping.

"What is a jumper "I asked confused.

"I can move myself and others anywhere in the world" Alex answered proudly.

"What about me? How do you know all this?"

"Well you know how I showed you your past well when I touch objects that a person has had for a while I can see their past, oh and yours is control" brook answered.

"What do you mean control" I asked. "Well you have every power a vampire could ever have" she said like it was no big deal.

"Well what do we do now" I asked. "We travel but her first". She handed me the envelope I had and a chain, on it was one of jaspers dog tag and James ring.

"Were the other two dog tags "I asked. "I and Alex both have one now come on "with that we took off running.

**147 years later**

Brook's point of view

We decided that it was time to move again and we were headed to forks, Washington. It has been 147 years since me and Alex were born. We are both now 17 years old and we stopped aging, mom is 20 and she stopped. We decided to go shopping for a new year of high school and because we all grew taller.

Mom is 6"2

Alex is 6"7

I'm 6"1

We decided to take mom's car. She has a Lamborghini reventon, there are only 20 in the world. My car is a pagni zonda F, and Alex's has a bugatti veyron. Anyways mom and I spent about 256,300 in 20 different shops. We had more than enough money because 147 years ago when we went back home after mom woke up we found a lawyer at the house and he said my dad had given us he's family fortune, that and my ability to see the future won us a couple of lotteries, we were set for forever.

Alex's point of view

I love my power of being able to be in Paris one minute and Egypt the next but I hate it because every time we move I'm stuck jumping back and forth moving things and let's not forget that the girls will most likely bring more stuff. Ahhh, I hate this, but it's not that bad cause every time we move I get to go to every videogame store in the world and bye whatever I want. I have every game system known to man.

Bella's point of view

After 12 hours of shopping we were heading home. I decided to send Alex a text so he could get a heads up. We got there in less than 12mins.

"Mom stop "brook yelled I slammed on the brakes, "what!! The fuck was that for "I yelled at her. Alex was planning on transporting us while we were driving. "No I was not" Alex argued from a bush a mile away. "Yes you were I see the future remember."

"Yah…but...You could be lying" Alex argued back.

Before brook could argue back I yelled "stop both of you I will put you on power ground." the both fell silent. "Good now Alex transports us". He quickly ran to us and touched the car. I saw a flash and we appeared in our garage. "Okay you guys go gets changed and meet me downstairs". With that I quickly took off to my room and took a quick shower. I pulled on my Victoria secret push up bra and black laced panties. "Mom"? Brook yelled from the door. "What!!!"

"Ummm we have a big problem."

"What's the problem "I asked looking at her but she kept avoiding my eyes.

"Did dad have dirty blond hair and was he tall and lanky like Alex" she asked looking at the floor.

"Yes….why?"

"Well…ummm…he's here in forks".

"That's not possible". "Well….it is. Here let me show you."

She grabbed my hand and I was instantly swept into her previous vision. I saw my handsome jasper sitting on a purple bed looking deep in thought. About a second later a short pixie girl runs to his side and jumps on him. "Come on jasper u got to get over Bella, she died about a hundred or something years ago. You have me now jazzy so stop mopping around and let's get ready for school". I noticed the pixie's face turned to disgust every time she said my name. With that jasper opened his eyes and looked at the girl, I quickly noticed his eyes were gold like the girls. The vision ended and I could see my daughter waiting for my reaction.

"What are we going to do "I asked brook now panicking.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Bella's point of view

"Okay….deep breaths. In, out and repeat " brook instructed me. "Okay I have a plan, a very complex, thought out plan, a very full proof plan. Meaning Alex can't fuck it up."

"You may be a hundred and god knows how much more but I am still your mother and you will not use that language, but it's good to know its Alex proof."

"Sorry...Anyways back to the plan. Well you want him back right??"

"Two words….no duh"I said this with an extra eye roll.

"and I'm the child…anyways so remember the girl in the vision…don't answer that I know you do well anyways she can see the future, no big deal my future seeing powers are way out of her league ,the plan, right anyways she hasn't seen us because of your handy shield so we have the upper hand.

"What are you getting at "I said exasperated.

"If you would stop interrupting I would be finished" She said irritated.

"Well we don't want to jump to conclusions about them so I was thinking that Alex borrows my powers and uses it on Alice since they have first period together, and you uses yours on Edward.

"Who is Edward?"

"Oh he's Alice's brother, but not by blood, like adopted." "Yah…I'm not going to be in the first half of school "she stated so quickly I barely understood it.

"And who gave you permission to skip missy "I asked in full mom mode.

"You did so that I could meet you in the car right before lunch incases any how do you say it?….. "Problems" come up. Okay that's all you need to know right now and you need to change your appearance to human with the heart beat and blood...Pretty much the whole shebang…and that's about…oh wait do me a favor…..if you see something in Edwards mind absolutely and I mean absolutely do not punch him through a wall, or use the force on him. "I neve-…o wait there that one time…oh and that other one before that, just forget it won't use the force."

K that should pretty much cover it so see you before lunch "and with that she was gone. Glancing at the clock I noticed I had 10 minutes till school starts so I quickly put on some tight black jeans and a paramore t-shirt.

"Alex come here now" .I yelled even though I could have whispered and he would have herd Me." he was there with in a second; I quickly gave him green eyes and brown hair. I gave myself grey eyes with "RING!!!!!"My phone went off.

"What!!" I answered

"Yah like gray eyes aren't going to attract attention" with that she hung up. "Fine "I muttered.

Changing them once again, I decided to go with green too why not. Giving myself black hair while we were in the car. We decided that my car or any of ours was too flashy, so we took the 2010 Chevy camaro.

We arrived 5 minutes before the bell. Luckily there was no one in the parking lot so we ran at vampire speed to the office. There was a lady at the front desk who looked like she was pushing 50 who apparently was going through her mid life crisis because there were pink highlights all throughout her blondish/grayish hair.

"Hi I'm jade and this is my brother Alex, we came yesterday with my other sister Brooke and you introduced us to the teachers".

"Ahh yes well since you meet the teachers I guess you don't need them to sigh the new student pass so here are your maps and have a good day "with that we ran to our classes. So conveniently I was sat next to Edward. He wasn't that bad looking it's just he's not jasper. Remembering the plan I decided to finish our assignment before everyone else so we could have some free time. He slowly turned toward s me and held his hand out. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you"? I remembered to put my shield up so that he doesn't see me looking through his memories. I took his hand in mine, "jade lock nice to… meet… you" I was not prepared for what I saw. Luckily he took my stuttering as being dazzled by him.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I slowly started to ball my hand in to a fist ready to punch him when the teacher called on me "Mrs. Lock you are needed in the office. I quickly as human speed would allow gathered my books and headed to the office. As soon as the door to my class room was closed I ran to the office at vampire speed. Approaching the office I slowed down to human speed and entered. "Hello may I help you "the lady from this morning asked. "ummm…I was called here".

"Ahh yes, your mother called and said that she is checking you out for a family emergency "with that I took off and went to the parking lot. Alex and brook were already in the camaro waiting for me, while getting into the car I noticed they were looking at everything but me. We sat like this for what seemed an eternity but it really had only been two minutes. "I can't take it anymore, Alex what did you see in her petite little head."

"well long story short is, Alice found jasper and she said they were meant for each other so they got married .well Alice started getting tired of jasper because she knew a big part of him still loved you more, so she started having an affair with Edward and she slowly started falling in love with him, but lately he's been making excuses to not have sex, so she's confused" she finished finally looking me in the eyes.

"I know why he's avoiding having sex with her "I said with a smirk. "Cause Edwards sleeping with a blond bimbo named Tanya. Alex and brook looked at me with amusement. "Well they have a very interesting family" Alex said with a smirk.

"Well anyways I have a plan" Alex said with a proud grin. "Does it include you transporting an elephant, plane, truck, or statue to kill someone "brook asked in a monotone voice. Alex just kept quiet. "I have a plan that will torture Edward and make Alice jealous"brook said.

"Of course" Alex grumbled

"Anyways mom could make me human but one that looks better than any human they had ever laid eyes on, then I will use my powers to make Alice have a vision that we will become best friends so that she will invite us to sit with them at lunch. That way I can flirt with Edward, you can just sit there and Alex and Emmet can talk about games. "She finished proudly.

"Fine "I said.

with that Alex and I stepped out of the car while brook changed.2mins later she stepped out wearing a black cinch front lace side panel dress with black Sexy Peep Toe Pumps. Her hair was now blond with some brown highlights; her eyes were a piercing blue. I turned my to Alex to say let's go but he was in shock.

"Alex….earth to Alex" brooks and I teased. He quickly gained control and started walking back to school, while us on the other hand busted out in hysterical laughter. After composing our selves we started walking toward the school door, before I open the door brook stopped me. "Mom you have to be strong when you see him okay…and u need to give me the ring "she said close to a whisper. I gave her the ring which she put on the chain that had one of jaspers dog tags and handed it to me. I nodded letting her know I would try and with that we walked into the cafeteria. When we entered everyone's eyes were on us and I mean everyone including the Cullen's, I was curious as to what they were thinking so I decided to use my power and listen to them.

_Damn, she so fine, she could almost be as fine as Rosalie and she's only human._** The big built one**

_I love her outfit, wonder where she about it, maybe Edward would like me in it. _**Alice**

_She's mighty cute but not in a sexual way._** Jasper**

_I'm so going to get a piece of that ._**Edward**

_Look at her acting like she's so pretty, and look at the boys all drooling over her. That's supposed to be me, I hate her._** The blond one.**

I told everything I had just heard to brook and Alex in their mind and the both broke out in smirks. That's when I heard it the squealing of a very energetic person coming our way. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and were going to be great friends" Alice said while leading as to her table. Lunch went exactly the way brook planed. She flirted, Emmet and Alex talked about games, and I just sat there staring out the window. I snuck a pick once in a while at jasper but he looked the same every time, he looked deep in thought. Alice on the other hand was staring at Edward and feeling jealous. The rest of the day was okay luckily I had not a single class with Alice or Edward. I had biology last and the teacher decided to let us out early. I decided to sit in the car and wait that's when I saw Edward heading out into the woods. I decided to run around and meet catch him in the act. I and my children can run faster than anything in the world. I found a spot I was sure he would cross and sat down and waited. I decided that Alice might see this so I told brook in her mind to intercept the vision. Not longer than a minute I watched as he took down a deer. As soon as he finished he looked up now alerted by my presence. "Well done "I said while clapping my hands. He looked shocked but quickly composed himself, "how do you know what I am" he asked.

"Oh me and my family will explain once you invite us over too your house" I said with a smirk.

"Fine follow us home today "he said while pulling out his phone and dialing Alice's number and explaining what happened. While he was doing it I explained the plan to brook in my head and I told her to make Alice's vision go the way we want it to. After he hung up he offered to Carrie me back to school, and I agreed only because it would be weird if I beat him back. So after the most awful twenty seconds of my life we were back at the parking lot and the bell was due to ring in the next minute. I walked to my car and Edward followed. "So you're interested in my sister "I stated and at this point the rest of the Cullen's, brook and Alex were walking out of the school building.

"Yes I am "he said thinking my brook would not hear it.

"well if you hurt her in any way I will rip your hand off and slap you with it and since you're a vampire I will have to find a way but I will is said poking him with my index finger.

Just then I heard Emmet, jasper, and rosily burst into hysterical laughter, and I saw brook and Alex resisting to do the same. Alice on the other hand looked horrified. After they were done every one started heading for their own to their way of transportation. As soon as I was about to open my door I heard, "I'm riding with jade if it's okay with her" Emmet declared. At this they all froze. "I would love that "I said and at this rose sent death glares and Edward and Alice looked like they didn't care. "Hey Emmet can I trade with you " brook asked. At this Edwards face light up and Alice's dimed. "Sure" Emmet said while skipping over to us. Emmet and Alex got into the back seat and brook got in the passenger seat Edwards Volvo, before I got in I asked over my shoulder "anybody else want to join come on "I said and with that I gracefully got into the drivers seat and turned on the car. I watched as Edwards car backed out and went out the entrance of forks high school. As I was about to back out someone opened the passenger door and slipped in. I turned my head and was completely stunned. "You don't mind if I join ya'll do yah?" jasper said letting his southern accent slip out.


	8. answers and plans

**DICLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Sure" I said while he slipped in .I hated this being only a few inches and not being able to touch, feel, and hold my love close. We made it to the house before Edward and his evil pixie. Emmet got out first followed by jasper and before I could open my door jasper was there holding it for me. "Thank you" I said and if I could I would blush .I walked up the steps with jasper following close behind, it was impossible to not feel self cautious. upon entering we found Emmet and Alex playing modern warfare then a sweet looking lady who I guess was there mother figure walked in. "well Emmet whose your friend that's beating you" she asked in a joking manner. "And jasper who is this lovely lady" she asked looking at me.

Before I or jasper could answer Emmet was at my side" who is this you ask? Well she's the toughest human we've ever encountered .she told Edward that she would rip his arm off and slap him with it if he hurt her sister." she turned and looked at me astonished. "Well I would have loved to see his face" she said laughing and without any warning she came and hugged me. It was a warm motherly hug and I liked it but of course someone had to mess it up. "Carlisle get down her were having a family meeting now!!!!"The pixie from hell screamed when she walked in. "why don't we sit down" the lady asked.

Me, Alex, and brook sat together, Alice reluctantly sat next to jasper, and Rosalie sat in Emmet's lap. Esmee took a seat in front of us while Edward stood leaning on a wall. "What is it?"A tall handsome blond came down which I guess was Carlisle. "Well this little missy caught Edward hunting and she already knew what he was." Alice said while throwing daggers with her eyes at brook. "would you like to explain this" Carlisle asked me and truthfully I wasn't ready to let them know just yet I had to find out if jasper still love and missed me. "Well you see we were living in Texas and when I was 10 a vampire killed my mother".

I technically did not lie because it did happen I just did not say when. Well we are so sorry for your lose and if you need anything we'll be here for you esmee said while she got up and hugged me. Well 3 months later not much had changed, Alice was still having an affair with Edward but Edward was still having an affair with Tanya. Emmet was still the same, and Rosalie still despised us and I had no clue why. Esmee had become like a mother to me and Carlisle a father. I came to find that jasper was in the war when he met a girl named Maria and she changed him. Me and brook came up with a plan to use on Edward. First we would have brook tease Edward so he would soon get sexually frustrated so that he could keep running to Tanya or Alice which has been a lot lately. While she's doing this I get to spend more time with jasper but that pixie still finds a way to interfere. Having Edward run to here for more sex makes her think that he loves her but in reality he just wants a release. On a Saturday a week ago or so I remember brook sitting on Edwards lap whispering something seductive in his ear when Alice walked in and asked brook to see her outside.

**Brook's (p.o.v)**

Well when I got out side Alice grabbed my hand and ran all the way out of earshot then she pined me to a tree and told me to back off her man. So of course I got all defensive as planned. "I'm not on jasper" I declared. "Not jasper Edward you idiotic little cunt" Alice said. "You're cheating on jasper with Edward .figures "I said. "What do you mean figures?" Alice asked digging her nails in to me.

"well if one is not always thinking about you, you move on to the one who fucks you so you think he loves you when in reality his just fucking you for a release. Let me ask you a question, if jasper isn't always thinking about you then who is he thinking about?"At this point Alice was fuming and she began to dig her nails deeper and deeper into my arm that it started bleeding.

"God damn bella, always belle looked like this and she's so beautiful well you know what fuck her I hope she rots in hell." Alice muttered under her breath so that a human would not have picked it up but I wasn't human. "You bitch" Alice declared raising her hand. "Ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said. "Why the hell not you're not me so you don't know" Alice began to swing. "Because what do you think you family would think and what do you think Edward would think."

As soon as I mentioned Edwards's name her hand faulterd and she began to look in the future i didn't have to tamper with this vision because it really would happen. Vision:

_ I walk in the door with my face cut open and bleeding. Then Alice walks in and Edward attacks her. The vision ended with Alice sitting in the forest crying._

Seeing the vision in disbelieve Alice took off in the opposite direction of the house.


	9. complecations

Alice's p.o.v

There's something about brook that she's hiding. Hell that whole family is hiding something and I'm going to find out what. I mean she wasn't the lightest bit scared of me, me the vampire.

Brook's p.o.v

As soon as Alice was gone I was swept into the vision I was holding off.

Vision:_ Alex and mom were sitting in on the couch in the living room of our home in their vampire form when Alice burst through the door. _

"_I knew you guys were hiding something but I never expected it to be this" She declared. _

"_How did you find us Alice?" Mom asked her with a cool calm expression which I knew was fake. _

"_I followed you guys home, but I must say I'm surprised you guys didn't sense me. Tell me Bella, do you think Jasper will enjoy me telling him that you guys moved away when in reality you'll be dead" She stated in a smug grin. _

_"First how do you know my real name, and second what makes you so sure that we are going to be the dead ones. Alex go call Brook and tell her to come home, immediately."_

"_There's no need for that Alex you'll be joining her soon. A couple of years ago I started getting angry because Jasper always used to relate everything I did to you so I started wondering what did you have that I didn't. So one day I went into mine and Jasper's room and I got this box jasper had from his past and I found a picture of you in a white dress which I guessed the picture was taken on you and Jasper's wedding day. So that's how I know your name." Alice slowly turned to Alex and with a snap of her fingers he was on the ground. "What did you do to him Alice, and where's my daughter" Mom screamed while running to him. _

Everything suddenly went black signaling the end of the vision. Looking around I noticed I was still lying on the tree where Alice had threatened me. Deciding that I needed to go home and warn mom about the vision I decided to call the Cullen's to let them know that I went home and not to be expecting me. Upon taking out my cell phone I heard a snap and everything went black.

Jade's (Bella) p.o.v

Brook and Alice have been gone for awhile and my motherly instincts are telling me something's wrong. Walking down stairs I saw fuckward sitting on the couch looking restless and deprived.

"Has brook called you I'm starting to get worried" I asked him.

"No" he answered. I started heading for the door when Alice walked in.

"Where's Brook?"

"Oh she said she wanted you and Alex to meet her at home." Alice said in a way to sweet innocent voice but I didn't have time to think about it.

"Alex lets go" I yelled even though I knew he could hear me if I whispered but we had to keep up our human appearances.

20 minutes later I was crouching over Alex's still body.

"What did you do to him, and where's my daughter"? I screamed at her.

"There both dead and you will soon follow. I was going to let you live and make you disappear but now that I know they are yours and I'm guessing Jasper's children I can't risk it."

"YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" I yelled while charging towards her. She calmly looked at me and snapped her fingers and that's when everything went black. I don't know how long I was in the darkness but with each passing minute my anger to kill grew and so did the sorrow of losing my children and husband. Soon my anger started dissipating and my sorrow and hopelessness grew, and just when I was about to give up I saw this bright light. The light was strangely calming and the closer I examined it the more I noticed it was not one light but in fact two. The darkness must have started playing tricks on my mind because soon the ball of lights turned into the face's of my children.

"Mom I'm scared help me" one of the lights cried. I tried moving but I couldn't .Tears stared rolling down my cheeks because I knew my children were scared but I could do nothing to help.

"Mom you can't give up you have to fight for me, for Brook, for dad.

"I can't move" I sobbed. Suddenly I was in a white room and a small girl stood in front of me.

"Who are you"?

"My name is Maria and I'm here to help" recognition washed over me. She's the one who changed Jasper.

"Why should I trust you? You changed my husband Jasper" a look of guilt and shame washed over her.

"I'm sorry for that I never wanted to hurt anybody, but she told me too."

"Who's she?"

"Master Alice."

* * *

**plz review**


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's p.o.v

It's been two days and we haven't heard anything from Jade, Brook, or Alex. Everybody is depressed, which very surprising. Never in my 149 years of living did I ever believe I would see a coven of vampires depressed about some missing humans. Something about them draws you in especially jade, I feel like I've knew her in my past life. For the past two days pictures of jade smiling kept flashing in my head.

With them gone I get to see a lot less of Alice and the time I do spend with Alice she acts strange. Like nothing ever happened, and the weirdest thing of all is the fact that she's hiding her emotions from me which makes me even more suspicious. Today the whole family decided to sit down and watch TV. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch, while Rosalie and Emmet sat in the love seat. Alice and I sat on the other love seat while Edward sat at Alice's feet. I could barely pay attention to the TV with Alice sitting next to me. She's been on the edge lately and it's really bothering me.

Alice's p.o.v

Why can't I see the future? This is really bugging me. Not knowing makes me feel vulnerable. I decided to get up and walk around. Before I fully stood up I found myself flying in the air and landing on the TV.

"What the fuck" I heard Emmet curse. Looking up I saw her.

Jade (Bella) p.o.v

"Hi Alice, miss us?" I asked with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you jade" Edward asked me while getting up.

"Just sit down fuckward this is between me and that pixie whore" I said. Being the dumbass that he is and not taking my Advice stood up all the way and at vampire speed held me against a wall.

"Edward put me down and back away" I told him. My anger slowly rising.

"No not until you Te…"Edward suddenly flew in the air and landed next to Alice.

"I told you to stay the fuck out of this."I said looking at Edward.

"You bitch how dare you" Alice said running at me.

I used my powers to control her, in a hand motion I had her forcefully sitting down.

"What is the meaning of this" Carlisle asked.

"I have to tell you some dirty little secrets that I discovered." I said with a grin as wide as the moon.

"What about..." Alice started.

"Shut up bitch, you should be dead right now but I first have to tell your secrets then you will be killed." I said in a monotone voice.

"Were should we start? Hmm ahh yes…Carlisle we have some lying cheaters in your family. Alice over here has been cheating on Jasper for a while now. Isn't that true Alice? Alice of all the people to have an affair with you choose fuckward over there really? I'm sorry Jasper." I said looking at Jasper. The look on his face was heart breaking.

"I'm sorry jasper but I love Ed..."Alice started.

"Do you not understand the meaning of shut up? I don't want to hear your voice. Now it's your turn fuckward. Why don't you tell Alice about Tanya? Hmmm?" with a look at Edward Alice started dry sobbing because she knew I was telling the truth.

"Tanya Edward? You're really sick" Emmet said in a very serious tone which scared me.

"How could you Alice I loved you" Jasper asked.

"Jade's not the person yo..."Alice started but Jasper cut her off.

"I was asking you Alice, this has nothing to do with Jade." he said in the coldest voice I've ever heard.

"I don't know why" Alice said while staring down.

"YOU BITCH; you made me hate Jade, Brook, and Alex because you got me to believe she was stealing jasper from you, and when jasper asks you why you cheated on him you answered I don't know???" Rosalie asked while slapping Alice across the face.

"I'm truly sorry jade, Alex, and Brook for my behavior, and as for you Alice You're not my sister anymore because I don't know you anymore, and what's worse is that I don't think I ever really knew you." Rosalie stated while returning to her seat.

"I've seen enough now can we all sit, down calm ourselves and talk about this like civilized people." Carlisle said.

"Fine I said but I'm not sitting next to the murderer." I declared while taking a seat next to Rosalie.

Jasper's p.o.v

I saw Alice start to rise when she was suddenly flying across the room landing on the TV.

"What the fuck" Emmet cursed.

Felling a presence behind me I turn around and se jade, Alex, and brook smiling evilly.

Just then Edward jumped up and jades what the hell was wrong with her. This bothered me but I brushed it off.

Jade then told Edward this didn't concern him and he better stay out of it, but he didn't instead he had jade pinned against the wall.

Jade seemed to be in complete ease with the fact that a vampire holding her against the wall, this freaked me out.

Then the most astounding thing happened.

Jade told Edward to let her go but he didn't and in the middle of him asking a question he was lunched across the room where he landed next to my wife.

I was about to jump into to action when I herd Alice get up and yell at jade.

This too bothered me and I started to wonder why Alice and Edward were protecting each other and come to think of it they been hanging out a lot more lately.

Was Alice having an affair? No she couldn't .but minutes later jade confirmed my suspicions.

Jade's (Bella's) p.o.v

They all gave me a questioning look at my choice of words.

"Well Alice what do you have to say for yourself" Carlisle asked.

"And I better not be I don't know or I'll rip you arm off Alice" Rosalie said while giving me a nudge.

"It was all jades fault. She led me to cheat on you jasper. She's not who you think she is." Alice said looking at jasper.

"I've noticed. Throwing people and all. So jade what's your story." esme asked.

The truth had to come out some time so here goes nothing. "Well remember when I said that my mom was killed by a vampire I wasn't lying it is true but I never told you guys when this happened."I stated.

"When did it happen" esme asked me now in full mother mode.

"1864"I stated while watching everyone's expressions. Everybody had the same expression except Alice who already knew.

"Jade how does your heart beat and why do you look human." Emmet asked.

"Sweetie please explains" I asked brook. It took about 5 minutes for brook to explain the plan to get Edward to like her. "The disguise was meant to mom's identity from dad." brook finished.

"You used me"? Edward asked digested.

I don't know why but I had the cretin urge to slap him so I did. "Don't say anything to her about using. You used Alice and Tanya."I said.

"Oh and this is for Alice."I said after slapping him. Alice looked happy about then a look of guilt washed over her.

"Even though I hate Alice I hate you more. How can you string two girls around making them think you love them when in reality you only love them for the sex. On top of that how can you look in the mirror every morning knowing that you did your brother's wife."I said after punching him square in the face.

"So can you show us how you really look" Rosalie asked.

"I guess" I stood up and Alex and brook followed. I decided to change them back first then I changed my self.

I looked around at everyone's expressions. They were all looking at us in awe. That's when I heard jasper whisper my name.

"Bella .., is that you?"He asked.

"Yes jasper"

"Did we miss something" Emmet asked looking between the two of us.

"I'll start from the beginning" I stated took what seemed like forever to tell my life story and on top of that I had to keep a call face throughout the story when all I really wanted to do was break down.

"Dude you're a father?"Emmet asked jasper.


End file.
